taps plague
by ariel-anne
Summary: ghostunters taps ill
1. Chapter 1

Taps plague prologue

Title : Taps plague prologue

rating : pg

this is my first story so any feedback would be welcome

"Eww! Gross!" Groaned jason when he went into the office steve,brian and tango had been working in.

"What ?" grant asked poking his head in to find jason gingerly picking up dirty tissues which the boys had left all over the place. "Gross ! don't those guys pick up anything ? its bad enongh they leave coke cans and warpers but this is just nasty" moaned grant as he handed jay the trash can.

" i'd yell at them but i'm not going anywhere near them since all they been doing is coughing and sneezing over everything ever since we got back, would you go get the lysol please" asked jason.

"Great the flu season has began" groaned grant as he came back with the lysol. "Lets hope you don't get the flu since we'll have to strap you to the hood of the van to take you to the docter" teased jason. " I hope you have a stun gun cause you gonna have to knock me out but right now i am worried about catching what ever the entire tech team has" hissed grant, "what did steve say they had anyway ?"

"Just a cold brian gave the entire tech team" said jason. "Great this going to be a really long winter" said grant.

"Ya lets hope nobody gets really sick" said jason.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it ever going to stop raining ?" it's been raining for like a month straight" whined Dave as he pressed his nose to the glass door of taps headquarters as he, Steve, Brain , Dustin , Donna and Paula waited for Jason and Grant to come out of their office to tell them about their latest case. " I hope its someplace warm" said Brain as he had a coughing fit. " yea and dry " said Dustin sneezing. " you guys all right ? " asked Paula "You two are not sick ? " teased Donna. "No this wet is not agreeing with us, don't go doing your "mom act" hissed Brain. "Hey enough from you Brain " called Steve from the desk he was working at. Brian rolled his eyes at Steve " you better clean all those dirty tissues off your desk or Jay and Grant are going to freak out again" he said getting up to get the trash can and then he helped Steve clean his desk off finishing just as Jay and Grant came out of their office.

"All right everybody quiet down, Grant and i have some good news" said Jason.

" What ? " asked Steve

"We are going back to Eastern State for two nights " said Grant. "Great, when are we leaving ? " asked Steve. "Thursday, so you have to have the vans packed by wensday night because we want to leave real early to avoid traffic " said Grant. Everybody groaned and Steve , Brain and Dustin all had sneezing fits. " you guys aren't sick ? " asked Grant as he backed away. NO!! chorused Brain, Dustin and Steve.

Early Thursday morning it was still raining cats and dogs as everybody started to gather at the taps office with Jay and Grant arriving first. " Man i wish this rain would stop " said Grant as he shook like a dog. ''Hey watch it i am already wet as it is, where is everybody it is already 7:00 a.m . said Jason. "Between the downpour and everybody being sick i guess everybody is running a little late " said Grant. "What do you mean by "everybody " being sick " Demanded Jason. "Well Dave , Dustin , Brain and Steve all called me last night to tell me they had little colds and i think i 'm getting a cold also , i fell asleep at nine o'clock last night or i would have called you " admitted Grant. " Oh brother " groaned Jason as the door slammed and Brain , Steve , Dustin , Dave , Paula and Donna all arrived in a big group. Jason glared at them " why am i the last one to know about you guys being sick ? "Dint 't Grant call you ?" asked Dustin. " I kinda fell asleep early since i am kinda getting a cold too " said Grant. "Oh " said Steve. " Oh whatever " grumbled Jason. " Lets just get going said Grant as he sorted out who go in which van Dave , Dustin and Paula were in 1 van, Steve and Brain got the tech van and Jason , Grant and Donna got the other van.

Achoo ! sneezed Grant. 'Oh man you are getting sick " groaned Jason. " This is going to be a loong trip " grumbled Grant. " Why don't you try to take a nap you might feel better" said Jason. Within minutes Grant was asleep. Jason eyed the dark and stormy sky and got some really bad feelings about what was to come. Looking in the side mirror at the van behind he behind him he noticed Paula was driving and Dustin was passed out in the passengers seat , he figured Dave was asleep in the back seat and decided to call Steve on the walkie talkie to see how he and Brain were doing . " Hey Steve how are you and Brain doing " asked Jason into the walkie talkie. " I'm doing okay, Brain's asleep and wheezing like crazy and when's lunch" said Steve. " Well if you are still hungry you can't be that sick and sorry lunch isn't for a couple more hours " said Jason. " Oh fine " grumbled Steve . " Keep a close eye on Brain will you ? you know how he gets when he's sick " said Jason. " Okay will do but i am still hungry " shoot back Steve. Jason rolled his eyes at Donna in the rear view mirror " Well he's defiantly cranky'' he grumbled.


End file.
